Relationship Status
by becksbiggestfan
Summary: I hope you don't sue me for copyright Mariah94, I just had to use this format. So, what happens when Rick changes his relationship status on Facebook? How will all his FB friends react?
1. Chapter 1

**So, more Facebook style. I hope Mariah won't kill me. He he. Enjoy! :)

* * *

****Richard Castle's Wall**

RECENT ACTIVITY

Richard changed relationship status with Kate Beckett to: It's complicated.

A few seconds ago * Like *Comment

**Lanie Parish **RICHARD CASTLE, do you ever grow tired of playing around like this?

**Richard Castle** Who says I'm playing around?

**Lanie Parish **If Beckett gets on FB...

**Richard Castle **Relax, she's at the precinct finishing up paperwork. Besides, by the time she signs on it'll be gone.

**Lanie Parish **IDK Castle. I've caught her on FB sometimes during a break.

**Richard Castle **No... You're pulling my leg.

**Kevin Ryan **I think you should listen to her, Castle. Girls notice the relationship status thing.

**Richard Castle **Yeah, but I don't think Kate falls under the category of 'girls', Ryan.

**Martha Rodgers **First name basis, now, are we, my dear? Maybe there is more to this status change then we all think.

**Richard Castle **Thank you! Finally somebody who believes me. :).

**Javier Esposito **I agree with Ryan, bro. Lanie flipped when, for April Fool's Day, I changed mine to 'single'. She noticed in literally five minutes. :D

**Richard Castle **Will you guys give it a rest? Beckett will not see this, it's like once in a blue moon she comes on while doing work.

**Kate Beckett **Who says I'm still doing work?

**Lanie Parish **OOHH! I so told you!

**Kate Beckett **Now, what's this I see about our 'relationship' being complicated?

**Richard Castle **:3

**Kate Beckett **Ricky...

**Lanie Parish **What in the hell?

**Richard Castle **Lanie! My daughter might be on FB!

**Alexis Castle **Might? Dad, dad, dad. I'm always on FB.

**Kate Beckett **Castle. No mare stalling. Explain, now.

**Richard Castle **Well, it's nothing compared to what I did on Twitter.

**Kate Beckett **What...

_Kate Beckett is offline. _

**Richard Castle **Thank God... * sighs*

**Javier Esposito **Oh you still haven't seen the wrath of Detective Beckett. She'll be back. What did you do on Twitter?

**Richard Castle **I tweeted. That's what I did.

**Lanie Parish **He's being vague, that's a bad sign.

**Richard Castle **Guys! :P

**Jenny Duffy O'Malley **Ha ha. Rick, I know you want Kate, but is it possible to downplay, just a tad?

**Lanie Parish **Castle's fine. It's just Kate. She needs to give him a chance.

**Javier Esposito **We should make a page for this and get people to like it. Castle will have a bunch of fans who'll like it, I know.

**Richard Castle **And now none of you believe me again. Who's to say she hasn't given me a chance?

**Lanie Parish **Uh, her best friend. She tells me everything.

**Richard Castle **Nuh uh.

**Kate Beckett **RICHARD CASTLE! I might as well arrest you for liable!

**Richard Castle **I don't like _that _use of your cuffs. But if it's your cuffs you wanna use, I got some pretty good ideas...

**Kate Beckett **Castle, as of now, you are officially cut off from everything.

**Lanie Parish **Excuse me?

**Javier Esposito **I gotta see this.

_Javier Esposito is offline_

**Kevin Ryan **Dude you are sooooooo dead. Why would you do something like that on Twitter?

**Richard Castle **It seemed like a great idea at the time.

**Kate Beckett **Oh yeah. A great idea... Why would you think that making us an account would be a good idea?

**Richard Castle **I dunno.

**Lanie Parish **You did that? That's so cool!

**Kate Beckett **You're SIDING with him?

**Lanie Parish **Well, of course. He's trying to move forward and you're not. You know that I'm winning a bet right now?

**Kate Beckett **What bet could you possibly be winning right now? Piss off the girl with the gun?

**Richard Castle **I can't help but notice that every time someone brings up 'us' you mention your gun.

**Gina Griffin **Richard. I do hope all this time on FB isn't taking away from your writing time?

**Richard Castle **No, mommy.

**Gina Griffin **How'd I go from your ex-wife to your mother?

**Martha Rodgers **Want the job? It's open.

**Alexis Castle **Come on Gram... Don't forget about me!

**Javier Esposito **Oh...

**Josh Davidson** Kate, is there something you'd like to tell me?

**Kate Beckett **No, Josh. We broke up a month ago, remember?

**Josh Davidson **I didn't want to. You left me remember? Give me another chance?

**Kate Beckett **No, because if you really want it you'd ask me over the phone or something. Not over FB.

**Lanie Parish **Girl, why didn't you tell me?

**Kate Beckett **Really, Josh. Really?

**Richard Castle **Does everyone see why 'It's complicated'?

**Alexis Castle** Dad? Is Kate coming to dinner tonight?

**Richard Castle **Why couldn't you just come downstairs to ask me that?

**Alexis Castle **Would you prefer me to call you and waste my minutes?

**Richard Castle **Kate's spending the night.

**Kate Beckett **Did you HAVE to go flaunting that around FB, Rick?

**Richard Castle **Yes, I did, sweetie.

_Kate Beckett is offline._

**Richard Castle **FB can not keep secrets, now can it?

* * *

**Lovely readers? How do you like it? I'm worried it's just not exactly me. What do you think? IDK. If you want I will make more in this story (all FB style) ooohhhh I like that. If you guys do to, then I will totally make more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**At the request of many, many people I will keep this going. It won't be as long as some of my other stuffs but it'll definitely be a multi-chap. All will reside around a relationship status of one character or another. Enjoy!

* * *

****Richard Castle **

RECENT ACTIVITY

Richard changed his relationship status with Kate Beckett to: In an open relationship.

A minute ago *Like *Comment

**Kate Beckett **What's that supposed to mean? I thought last night was fun. ;)

**Lanie Parish **Ooh hoo hoo! This is awesome! :D

**Javier Esposito **Looks like your new fav past time is playing with your RS on FB, huh Castle?

**Richard Castle **You know me, Esposito. I do everything for a reaction.

**Kate Beckett **IDK, Castle. Seems like a fifth grader's crush.

**Richard Castle **AW! :'( I thought I did a pretty good job at hiding that.

**Javier Esposito **Castle, it's as obvious as a loud tie, RYAN!

**Lanie Esposito **He's not even on, babe.

**Javier Esposito **That's good. Now we can discuss the matter of those ties.

**Jenny Duffy O'Malley **HEY! I bought him those ties!

**Lanie Parish **But Jenny is...

**Javier Esposito **Ooh... Loud is coming back though, Jenny. Just look Lady Gaga.

**Lanie Parish **Nice save...

**Jenny Duffy O'Malley **You're comparing my fashion sense to Lady Gaga?

**Javier Esposito **That's not what I meant. Can we change the subject?

**Richard Castle **Did anyone besides me and Kate watch the Superbowl?

**Kate Beckett **Was that what we were watching? I thought it was just a bunch of sweaty guys in tights wrestling. That explains Christina Auguirela... :P

**Richard Castle **HAVEN'T WE GONE THROUGH THIS? THEY'RE NOT TIGHTS!

**Lanie Parish **IDK, Castle. They look pretty tight on Javier. Mrowr.

**Kevin Ryan **You still have them from HS?

**Javier Esposito **Lanie! That was a secret!

**Lanie Parish **Sorry babe.

**Kevin Ryan **Now that we've got that cleared up... what's this about my ties?

**Richard Castle **Ryan, you're a little late. Your fiancee took care of it already.

**Kevin Ryan **I'll have to thank her.

**Kate Beckett **So, now that we're on the subject of relationships again...

**Richard Castle **See what you started, Ryan?

**Kate Beckett **Could you please tell me what now qualifies our 'relationship' as open?

**Richard Castle **Could you please tell me why you always put apostrophes around relationship?

**Kate Beckett **I do that because I'm not sure how much longer our 'relationship' will last.

**Richard Castle **What did I do?

**Lanie Parish **Yes, Beckett. Details, PLEASE.

**Kate Beckett **Hey, what about those Packers?

**Lanie Parish **Hey, how about not? Come on. We're all dying to know.

**Richard Castle **We just finished a pancake breakfast with my family. It was awesome!

**Javier Esposito **Pancakes! What did I tell you about pancakes, bro! Always the icing on the cake...

**Lanie Parish **You haven't made me pancakes yet, Javier.

**Richard Castle **Well, what on Earth are you waiting for? It really earned me some brownie points with Kate.

**Alexis Castle **Dad, you lost those brownie points when you made her eat your smorelette.

**Lanie Parish **Smorelette? What the hell is a smorelette?

**Richard Castle **Oh, come on. Isn't it obvious? It's a s'more in an omlette.

**Kevin Ryan **Who would want to eat that?

**Kate Beckett **That's exactly what I've been wondering.

**Martha Rodgers **Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. Try being forced to eat a chocolate mousse chimichanga. Richard has the weirdest tasted you could imagine.

**Richard Castle **It is not weird. It is refined.

**Kate Beckett **Uh huh. Castle I don't think someone with refined taste buds would describe coffee as monkey pee in battery acid. I'm not sure I wanna know how you know that.

**Richard Castle **That's not fair! You gotta cut me some slack. People change over time.

**Kate Beckett** Yes, people do. But not you.

**Richard Castle **You're calling me an alien again! You know I'm afraid of aliens!

**Kate Beckett **Ha ha. It is such an irrational fear, Castle.

**Richard Castle **Oh, and the fear of clowns isn't?

**Lanie Parish **Well, I'll be damned. The great Kate is afraid of clowns?

**Kate Beckett **Castle, if you're gonna talk about it you might at least give the whole story. Circus clown, birthday clowns. Those are fine. It's rodeo clowns. The way they run around chasing bulls! They're gonna end up dead one day, and I don't want to be influenced by them.

**Richard Castle **So running around catching serial killers all day is safer?

**Kate Beckett **Safer is not a word, Castle.

**Richard Castle **Is too.

**Kate Beckett **I was called out in second grade so many times for that, I think I should know.

**Richard Castle **Then your second grade teacher is wrong. It's possible you know. My fourth grade teacher told us that angel was spelled a-n-g-l-e.

**Kate Beckett **You guys better sign off. His grammar speech may go on for a while.

_Javier Esposito is offline._

_ Lanie Parish is offline._

_ Kevin Ryan is offline._

_ Alexis Castle is offline._

_ Martha Rodgers is offline._

_ Jenny Duffy O'Malley is offline._

_ Kate Beckett is offline._

**Richard Castle **Hello?

* * *

**Yes? No? Maybe so? I like this one a lot. The angle/angel thing is actually true with my THIRD grade teacher. But the safer thing is from second grade. He he. I hope this wasn't too cheesy... Reviews? I'm not feeling so good today, they'll make it all worth it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you start reading, I know that 'committed' was not an option on FB but it was too perfect I had to use it. Enjoy!

* * *

****Richard Castle **

RECENT ACTIVITY

Richard changed his relationship status with Kate Beckett to: In a committed relationship

Three minutes ago. *Like *Comment

**Kate Beckett **Castle! Change that! NOW!

**Richard Castle **Why should I?

**Javier Esposito **This one actually seems real. ;).

**Kate Beckett **Well, it's not. Castle, change it.

**Richard Castle **Beckett this is like Nikki Heat's name and cover art. No matter how many times you yell at me for it, it will NEVER change.

**Lanie Parish **Okay... what's going on here?

**Kevin Ryan **You gotta recognize the patterns, Lanie. This is always a must with girls. Every time in the last few days Castle has changed his RS it's been the exact opposite of what is actually going on. Why should today be different?

**Richard Castle **Finally using those detective skills, huh, Ryan?

**Javier Esposito **Hey. Are you dishing on my partner?

**Richard Castle **Maybe I am.

**Lanie Parish **Guys. Break it up.

**Kate Beckett **Oh, no. I want a part in Castle's take down too.

**Lanie Parish **Will somebody please explain what is going on?

**Kevin Ryan **I just did.

**Lanie Parish **In a non freaky-psychiatrist way?

**Javier Esposito **She'd right dude. It was kinda freaky.

**Kevin Ryan **So, you got my back when someone disses my working skills, but not when they call me freaky?

**Javier Esposito **I can't disagree with Lanie. (See where it got Castle and Beckett?)

**Kate Beckett **Esposito! Shut up!

**Javier Esposito **It's not my fault that I happened to knock on Castle's door just as you were... Beckett wanna take it from here? I'd like to keep my job please.

**Kate Beckett **Esposito! Now everyone on FB is gonna have their minds in the gutter about us!

**Javier Esposito **I didn't mean it like that. I just, wasn't sure how you wanted to phrase it exactly.

**Kate Beckett **Not helping.

**Lanie Parish **Why is it always you, Javier?

**Javier Esposito **I'm curious without the brains to conduct my curiosity correctly.

**Richard Castle **So, in other words your the cat that was killed.

**Kate Beckett **That saying is just cruel. Who would want to kill a cat?

**Richard Castle **Uh, curiosity?

**Kate Beckett **Smart ass.

**Richard Castle **Cop out.

**Kate Beckett **Oh. It's on.

**Lanie Parish **What is this now?

**Richard Castle **Muse. :P

**Kate Beckett **Nine year old.

**Richard Castle **Romance-deprived.

**Kate Beckett **Oh. At least I'm not a bad author.

**Alexis Castle **Dad. What have you gotten yourself into now?

**Richard Castle **Alexis, if this were a movie it would be rated 'R'. I'm not sure you should get yourself caught up in this.

**Alexis Castle **As long as I'm not the one putting your Scooby-Doo sheets on the bed to comfort you again.

_Alexis Castle is offline._

**Richard Castle **We can start up that conversation again. Now. What were you saying about me being a bad author?

**Kate Beckett **Scooby-Doo sheets? :D

**Richard Castle **Don't make fun of my needs.

**Javier Esposito **But dude. Scooby-Doo sheets? LOL!

**Kevin Ryan **More like ROLF!

**Richard Castle **GUYS!

**Martha Rodgers **See, Richard. This is why no one sees you as a man.

**Richard Castle **The fact that I can't face problems like one?

**Martha Rodgers **I was talking more along the lines of Scooby-Doo...

**Javier Esposito **OOHHH! That was a mega-burn bro! And from your own mom!

**Martha Rodgers **Well, I am able to pull one off occasionally.

**Richard Castle **Hmph.

**Kate Beckett **Is anyone else having trouble getting over the Scooby-Doo sheets? :D

**Richard Castle **Go ahead make fun of me...

**Richard Castle **I'm waiting...

**Kate Beckett **I don't want to make fun of you! I think that's adorable!

**Lanie Parish **Well. That was unexpected.

**Javier Esposito **I have been WAITING for the day Kate Beckett passes an amazing chance to make fun of or mock someone!

**Kate Beckett **I'm not all mean, Esposito. I can be nice... when I wanna be.

**Lanie Parish **Has anyone seen Castle? I thought he'd be all over that response...

**Richard Castle **I'm back. I just fainted from surprise.

**Kate Beckett **Your such a drama queen.

**Richard Castle **King. I think you mean drama king.

**Kate Beckett **…

**Kate Beckett **No. Definitely queen.

**Richard Castle **:'(

* * *

**I'm not sure this chapter is as good as the others, I'm hoping it comes close, but I think you guys enjoyed it...? Anyway. I will keep going, I just want to say a thanks to Mariah94 for letting me use this. He he. Reviews will make me feel better on this sad day, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for chapter four peoples! The beginning may not be the best but I think it gets better. :3. And OH MY GOD! May I just say? Castle you are down right awesome to do something like that for Beckett and her mother. I'm not giving out any major spoilers for those unfortunate few who haven't seen Lucky Stiff. I feel for you.

* * *

****Richard Castle **

RECENT ACTIVITY

Richard changed his relationship status with Nikki Heat to: Married

Five Minutes ago *Like *Comment

**Kate Beckett **Uh, excuse me. Am I the cheated or the cheater?

**Richard Castle **I'm not sure I should answer that...

**Gina Griffin **If that means what I think it means, then I am very pleased, Richard.

**Kate Beckett **Would you mind telling me, then?

**Richard Castle **Let me put it this way. I am now more like you.

**Kate Beckett **Please don't say you got yourself hired as a detective. Cuz I will shoot myself with your gun.

**Javier Esposito **I think I will murder him first.

**Gina Griffin **Well, as you all seem wrapped up in the joking aspect, Richard has finally matured. Oh, don't forget. Your first manuscript is due next Friday.

**Kate Beckett **OH! Makes sense now. Does this mean we won't be seeing you at the precinct this week?

**Richard Castle** Sadly, yes. I am officially married to my work.

**Kate Beckett **Uh huh. I'd like to see how long this will last. Who'd like to bet first?

**Javier Esposito **Oh, oh! I will. Fifteen dollars says he will be back at the precinct tomorrow.

**Lanie Parish **Twenty dollars. He'll be back before the end of the day tomorrow.

**Richard Castle **Oh, come on. At least make the stakes a little higher.

**Kate Beckett **You want higher? One hundred and fifty dollars towards him coming back before the workday starts tomorrow.

**Richard Castle **Oh, Kate. I can't let you do that. One hundred fifty is too high.

**Kate Beckett **Huh. You honestly thought that that snide remark from Vulcan Simmons two weeks ago about my mother being rich was just a joke, didn't you?

**Richard Castle **I, uh, I... I knew he was telling the truth.

**Kate Beckett **Rriigghhtt.

**Javier Esposito **Everyone in?

**Lanie Parish **If he isn't back by then, we should get all those uniforms to get in on it too.

**Rose Karpowski **Mind if I join in?

**Richard Castle **Go ahead. It's not like my pride has been hurt yet.

**Rose Karpowski **Oh get over it. He'll be back at lunch with some lame excuse. Fifty bucks.

**Kevin Ryan **Don't forget about me! I am the same as Esposito.

**Richard Castle **Guys, do you really think this FB appropriate? My daughter is on.

**Alexis Castle **You are so right, dad. And I think this is hilarious. I'm in too. Thirty says he'll be back with Beckett's morning coffee at ten.

**Richard Castle **LOOK! You got my daughter into gambling! What kind of friends are you?

**Javier Esposito **Funny friends with not the best intentions all the time.

**Lanie Parish **Javier, you never have the best intentions. Must I remind you of the incident with Castle last year where you played with his 'cursed' mind?

**Richard Castle **GOD! None of you were me! I WAS cursed.

**Kate Beckett **Oh, please. It was all in your head.

**Richard Castle **Oh, then how do you explain the knife cut I got?

**Kate Beckett **Oh puh-lease! That was after you got rid of the 'curse' and I know that because you made me take you to the hospital to get stitches.

**Lanie Parish **So that's the story behind the bandage you wore for a month and a half.

**Kate Beckett **He nursed it WAY too long.

**Richard Castle **It still hurt...

**Kate Beckett **I remember in first grade I broke my arm. I nursed it for a month after I got the cast off because my grandma would buy me barbie dolls.

**Richard Castle **Barbie dolls?

**Kate Beckett **Oh yeah Castle. I still have a few in a box underneath my bed. My favorite ones from when I was a child. I haven't really used them since... well for a long time.

**Lanie Parish **You played with Barbie dolls? Damn girl.

**Kate Beckett **Is there something wrong with them?

**Lanie Parish **Yeah! Everything! The make up, the immodest clothes.

**Kate Beckett **They weren't all like that. Besides, every girl played with Barbies sometime in their life.

**Lanie Parish **Huh huh. Not me.

**Kate Beckett **Did you just play with scalpels and bone saws when you were younger?

**Lanie Parish **…

**Javier Esposito **I still catch her playing with them at home. :D

**Kate Beckett **Really? I bet your parents called you Wednesday Addams a lot didn't they?

**Lanie Parish **Damn. How'd you know?

**Richard Castle **Wednesday Addams? That is too good NOT to put into Heat Rises.

**Lanie Parish **CASTLE! There are somethings in life that are private!

**Kate Beckett** I've already tried, Lanie. I've already tried.

**Richard Castle **Oh, grow up, Wednesday.

**Lanie Parish **ABSOLUTELY NOT!

**Kate Beckett **Castle. Just leave her alone.

**Richard Castle **I'm gonna have to now aren't I? At least until I figure out a good nickname for you...

**Kate Beckett **You wouldn't dare!

**Richard Castle **Oh, but I would... How about, Juliet?

**Kate Beckett **Subtle, Romeo.

**Richard Castle **No, Romeo's the obvious one. I was thinking more like Shawn.

**Kate Beckett **Like Shawn and Juliet from Psych?

**Richard Castle **You DO watch TV! I can't believe you LIED to Madison.

**Kate Beckett **I lie a lot. Especially to you. And besides, I honestly don't think Madison cared.

**Richard Castle **Liar, liar, pants on fire. Hanging from a telephone wire.

**Javier Esposito **I saw that coming from a mile away Beckett.

**Lanie Parish **Hanging from a telephone wire? I haven't that part of it before.

**Richard Castle **WHAT! It's the version everyone sings in kindergarten!

**Kate Beckett **Like they'd sing it anywhere else.

**Kevin Ryan **Beckett's got a point, Castle. Who sings it past the age of five?

**Richard Castle **Plenty of people.

**Kate Beckett **Meaning you and your ego?

**Richard Castle **That hurts!

**Lanie Parish **Oh grow up, Romeo.

**Richard Castle **That is copyrighting, Wednesday! To copy the great words of Richard Castle! Who'd think of such a thing!

**Kate Beckett **Great words? Yeah right.

**Lanie Parish **I've seen it happen on the internet ALL the time.

**Richard Castle **HUH? Give me their names, their email addresses. I will sue them!

**Javier Esposito **Can't wait to see that get thrown out of court.

**Richard Castle **It wouldn't! And I AM going to sue them.

**Gina Griffin **As your ex-wife/publisher/financial adviser I strongly disagree.

**Kate Beckett **Yeah, Castle. You have no idea what it is you're getting yourself into. Don't do it.

**Richard Castle **Okay, but only because you told me not to.

**Kate Beckett **Great. Now you owe me.

**Richard Castle **Name it and it's yours. Whip cream bikini? Extra set of handcuffs? Ooh. How about a Katy Perry skimpy dress?

**Kate Beckett **If I want that you wouldn't have to owe me anything to get those. You'd do it anyway. I was thinking something more like a saved up chip.

**Richard Castle **You're gonna leave me hanging?

**Javier Esposito **Aw. Look who's the kitty on the branch now!

**Kate Beckett **You're just gonna have to wait. :D.

**Richard Castle **BECKETT! You know I can't wait. I have the patience of a six year old!

**Lanie Parish **And the mind of one too...

**Richard Castle **Don't criticize my best selling author brain.

**Kate Beckett **Something tells me you'll live.

**Richard Castle **And back to the waiting thing. Are you gonna make me take you to Paris?

**Kate Beckett **I lived there for a year. It's not as great as you may think.

**Richard Castle **Paris is out. How about a trip to Disney Land?

**Kate Beckett **I'm not a little kid. It's not even the slightest bit romantic.

**Richard Castle **I took Meredith there for our honeymoon.

**Kate Beckett **UGH! You are hopeless when it comes to romance.

**Richard Castle **You're definitely not. ;).

**Kate Beckett **UGH!

_Kate Beckett is offline._

**Richard Castle **Uh oh... :/.

* * *

**I sincerely hope that you all liked it. I couldn't help but putting the Wednesday Addams thing in there. Honestly? That's my nickname. I have always been a murder type of person. Not like I'd commit it myself, but you'll definitely hear from me (with my real name) when I'm older. Sorry. Been watching too much reality TV. He he.**

**Now. I made a promise and I always keep my promise. Not that this a burden or anything, cuz I'm happy to do this. :). Those of you that haven't read Mariah94's stories, I seriously think you should. It's my main source of inspiration for this story. Her's is called Facebook Friends. Their status updates and their removed conversations with their friends. If you guys like my story, then you'll LOVE, absolutely LOVE these. I promise.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to update this. He he. I had a basketball game and I was punched in the jaw. Nursing it for a while. Who new middle school girls were so violent? Enjoy!

* * *

****Event:**

Johanna Beckett Scholarship Fundraiser

Yes* Maybe* No*

**Richard Castle **So this is gonna be at my place, I'd love to have every one of my friends come!

**Lanie Parish **Scholarship?

**Richard Castle **A grant of financial aid awarded to a student, as for the purpose of attending a college.

**Lanie Parish **Thank you Mr. Literal. That is EXACTLY what I was asking.

**Richard Castle **Your welcome. Wait, was that the supposed to be sarcastic?

**Lanie Parish **And you call yourself a best selling author. * shakes head*****

**Kate Beckett **Have you even read any of his books?

**Richard Castle **I think the question is have you read any of my books?

**Kate Beckett **Uh, the Nikki Heat books, yeah.

**Richard Castle **That's it? You never told me you read them.

**Kate Beckett **Well I had to make sure you didn't do anything bad or stupid or embarrassing.

**Richard Castle **So, uh, was did you think of page 105? Pretty awesome right?

**Javier Esposito **It seemed real. And spicy.

**Richard Castle **I know, right?

**Kate Beckett **How did this go from my mother's scholarship to page 105 of Heat Wave.

**Javier Esposito **Yeah, so what's this about your mom and a scholarship?

**Kate Beckett **Oh, it's the sweetest thing Castle has ever done. He should tell you!

**Richard Castle **Well, uh, see. The Dean and I came up with this scholarship for law students willing to dedicate their entire life to law and don't have a voice of their own to get there.

**Lanie Parish** Who are you and what have you done with Richard Castle?

**Richard Castle **My name is Thomas and I like long walks on the beach while watching the sunset. My favorite hobby is icing cupcakes.

**Lanie Parish **Sounds kinda right.

**Kevin Ryan** Hey, word of advice? Don't get engaged. :(.

**Jenny Duffy O'Malley **I second that notion!

**Kate Beckett **Why? What happened?

**Jenny Duffy O'Malley **Oh nothing. Kevin just doesn't like my Maid of Honor.

**Kevin Ryan **I NEVER said that!

**Jenny Duffy O'Malley **Yeah. So that blunt refusal was all in my head?

**Kate Beckett **What's wrong with her Maid of Honor?

**Kevin Ryan **She's a little, scary.

**Jenny Duffy O'Malley **KEVIN! Do you hear me diss Javier? Leave Melissa alone. She's my best friend.

**Kevin Ryan **I never said there was anything wrong with that. I like Melissa, I really do. It's just, she is a little... well, she has crazy eyes that follow you around the room.

**Jenny Duffy O'Malley **UGH!

_Jenny Duffy O'Malley is offline._

**Javier Esposito **Man, dude! You don't do stuff like that. It is just putting you on the path to failure.

**Kevin Ryan **Honestly, I didn't do anything that would normally set her off. Like leaving the toilet seat up, or forgetting.

**Javier Esposito **Forgetting what?

**Kevin Ryan **ANYTHING!

**Lanie Parish **Leave her alone. This whole wedding thing has got to be stressful for her.

**Kevin Ryan **I don't think that's it. I'm gonna go and try and talk some sense in her. Not exactly in those words...

_Kevin Ryan is offline._

**Kate Beckett **Um, Thomas?

**Richard Castle **Yes, my dear. My wish is your command.

**Kate Beckett **I can't hear you, but I'm thinking Thomas is British too.

**Richard Castle **Isn't it HOT. Girls LOVE British accents.

**Kate Beckett **I don't know Thomas... I kinda liked Rick's bad boy image...

**Richard Castle **I KNEW it. Hey, I was thinking... I should rent a motorcycle and then we could go riding together. I've been waiting to see you in that leather outfit.

**Kate Beckett **Tomorrow is perfect, Rick. I'll get it washed and ready. KK?

**Kate Beckett **Uh, it's been a few minutes and Rick hasn't responded... Is anyone else worried?

**Lanie Parish **Relax, he probably just 'fainted' again.

**Javier Esposito **I don't know. Maybe someone should check on him...

**Gina Griffin **I agree. I need to get a hold of him and he won't answer his phone calls.

**Javier Esposito **Yeah, well, it's you calling. No offense. Beckett, maybe you should try, it's getting on the verge of a fifteen minutes.

**Kate Beckett **He didn't answer. I am getting worried.

**Richard Castle **I'm sorry.

**Kate Beckett **NEVER do that again. Half an hour without answering you phone, talking on FB or Twitter and no texting isn't acceptable. At least not for you. What happened?

**Richard Castle **I'm sorry.

**Alexis Castle **He was swinging from the ceiling lamp and fell.

**Kate Beckett **Do I wanna know?

**Javier Esposito **Did you catch it on video? You could earn some real money on America's Funniest Home Videos.

**Alexis Castle **He lost his tennis ball in there, then he toppled the stool he was standing on over.

**Richard Castle **I'm sorry.

**Alexis Castle **Yeah, he just keeps saying that. I'm an above average student and I can't figure out why.

**Kate Beckett **Ooh, snap. He probably has a concussion. Leaving now. And Rick? Stay away from that ceiling lamp.

**Lanie Parish **Man, I wish I could have seen Castle swinging from that.

**Javier Esposito **I know, haw? It would be like him proving our Castle/monkey theory.

**Yeah got this inspiration from my (clears throat) incident. Hint hint upper message. My mother thought I had a concussion. And I couldn't go to sleep for the LONGEST time. Pff. So I had to catch up on my sleep before she let me get back to my writing. In case your wondering the lamp Castle was swinging from was one of those upside down umbrella type ones. I get that that is NOT a good description but you know what I'm talking about.**

**Wednesday Addams  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long to update. I intended to post this on Valentine's Day but school got in the way. And basketball. Guess what happened again last night? Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

****Richard Castle **

RECENT ACTIVITY

Richard changed his relationship status with Kate Beckett to: In a relationship.

**Kate Beckett **Took you long enough.

**Richard Castle **Well I had to do something nice for Valentine's Day.

**Lanie Parish **I don't think that necessarily counts. Try some flowers, chocolate anything that actually shows affection.

**Javier Esposito **Oh great. She's dropping hints again. Not good.

**Lanie Parish **I am not dropping hints.

**Javier Esposito **Yeah okay.

**Richard Castle **Guess what guys!

**Kate Beckett **Please say you didn't try that dumb stunt off your lamp again.

**Richard Castle **Even better.

**Kate Beckett **Oh God. What did you do? Because I am not taking you to the hospital twice in the same week.

**Richard Castle **No. And thanks for that. I was going through my security footage, the cameras caught my stunt! It's hilarious!

**Kevin Ryan **Are you going to send it in to AFV?

**Richard Castle **Oh totally!

**Kate Beckett **What a great idea. Have the whole world see Richard Castle fall on his butt. They will love that.

**Richard Castle **My thoughts exactly.

**Kate Beckett **Don't you want to have good publicity?

**Richard Castle **I'm not Lindsay Lohan. Besides, all publicity is good publicity.

**Lanie Parish **Except if it's the type that ruins you like those exposing interviews with Brad and Angelina.

**Richard Castle **Those are just posed. Fake. Anyone famous is all fakes.

**Kate Beckett **Uh, you're famous.

**Richard Castle **And that only backs up my statement.

**Kevin Ryan **What's fake about you?

**Kate Beckett **That's a stupid question.

**Richard Castle **To start with my name.

**Kate Beckett **Ooh yes. Richard Alexander Rodgers.

**Richard Castle **HEY! I told you that in secrecy!

**Kevin Ryan **Yeah like we all didn't know that your name was really Rodgers. We're detectives for crying out loud!

**Richard Castle **Oh, be quiet, Honey Milk.

**Kevin Ryan **I thought you forgot about that...

**Javier Esposito **We will NEVER forget about that. How did it go with Jenny?

**Kevin Ryan **She's still mad, but not as.

**Richard Castle **Get her something. Nice. Thoughtful.

**Kevin Ryan **I already got her a ring. What else could she want?

**Richard Castle **I know! But they are WOMEN! You gotta coat them with goodies. Like diamonds, or Michael Kors clothes.

**Kevin Ryan **We don't all have your paycheck, Castle. Something smaller?

**Richard Castle **Ooh. A big stuffed animal always works too.

**Lanie Parish **If they are five. Roses and chocolates or some wine. That's what I suggest.

**Kevin Ryan **I only wanted some advice! Now I have another problem! Which to follow!

**Kate Beckett **That's Castle for you. Answer to your problems and the problem to your answers.

**Richard Castle **That was-. Is that mean or nice?

**Kate Beckett **I guess I'll just leave you wondering.

**Richard Castle **And I guess I'll hire a rodeo clown for valentine's day.

**Kate Beckett **You do know that he will end up shot, right?

**Richard Castle **Yeah probably.

**Lanie Parish **Can't you leave your gun at home for the most romantic day of the year?

**Kate Beckett **The job is not delayed for the 'most romantic day of the year'.

**Lanie Parish **Well, it should be. Don't you have any sense of romance?

**Kate Beckett **No, that's my boy friend's job.

**Kate Beckett **Just got the mail. Rick.

**Richard Castle **Don't you love the poem I wrote for you?

**Kate Beckett **'Roses are red, violets are blue, Heidi Klum's beautiful, but nothing compared to you'.

**Richard Castle **Sweet, huh?

**Kate Beckett **I don't know if I should be flattered or upset.

**Lanie Parish **You gotta think like him. See in his mind he just said you were prettier than Heidi Klum.

**Kate Beckett **Oh, I see... That's kinda sweet.

**Richard Castle **Kinda? I spent an hour on that. You know I almost went with 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, suckers are sweet, and so are you'?

**Kate Beckett **Your a bestselling author and that is all you could come up with?

**Richard Castle **Until my brilliant 'Heidi Klum' one came.

**Lanie Parish **Yeah brilliant. Try something a little more romantic. Skipping the roses are red piece. 'They're perfect in every way, just like you.'

**Javier Esposito **You know I hate Valentine's Day? It's the stupidest holiday there is. Is a romantic copy of Halloween.

**Richard Castle **Nuh uh. Halloween everyone dresses up scary or sweet.

**Javier Esposito **Yeah but the main part's the same. Candy.

**Richard Castle **Ooh, that reminds me. Kate. Did you get the flowers and chocolates I sent you this morning?

**Kate Beckett **Yep. And those gigantic balloons. They almost carried off the neighbor's cat.

**Richard Castle **OH NO! Are the balloons okay?

**Kate Beckett **They're not about to be... The cat's fine in case you were wondering.

**Richard Castle **Oh I wasn't.

**Kate Beckett **You act like you don't care about a kitten!

**Richard Castle **Kitten? You never said it was a kitten that changes everything.

**Kate Beckett **UGH! You are hopeless.

* * *

**I really hope you guys all liked this. I had literally an hour to do this. While I was doing a Barne's and Noble book fair thing for school. Yep. So I will understand if you don't like this very much just wanted to get somethings down on paper (well, computer actually). Hey does anyone know how to keep an eight year old from showing you EXTREMELY annoying card tricks? I could really use the advice. Sheesh, I may end up murdering my brother some day. So if you see a news report about a young girl killing her little bro then that would be me, most likely, don't count on it. But I'm gonna stop rambling and sign off to do stupid homework.**

**Wednesday Addams  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. I have been really busy lately. So... On the bright side I went to High School orientation the other night and I am SO excited. But, anyway, enjoy.

* * *

****Richard Castle: **

RECENT ACTIVITY:

Richard changed his relationship status with Kate Beckett to: Single.

**Richard Castle: **I will change it back when you update yours.

**Kate Beckett: **There's something wrong with you.

**Lanie Parish: **Isn't there always?

**Richard Castle: **Why won't you change it?

**Kate Beckett: **Because I don't want random people knowing we're dating.

**Richard Castle: **They already do know, I changed mine remember?

**Kate Beckett: **The difference is they will believe me over you.

**Richard Castle: **Remember when you told me to change Nikki Heat's name?

**Kate Beckett: **Yeah...

**Richard Castle: **Good because the roles are switched. Change it.

**Kate Beckett: **No.

**Richard Castle: **Change it.

**Kate Beckett: **No!

**Richard Castle: **Change it.

**Kate Beckett: **NO!

_Kate Beckett is offline._

**Richard Castle: **BRB peeps.

_Richard Castle is offline._

**Lanie Parish: **Now, where'd they go?

**Javier Esposito: **They probably went off somewhere to kiss some more.

**Kevin Ryan: **I second that statement.

**Lanie Parish: **That is NOT Kate. I know my girl.

**Kate Beckett: **I'm baaaack!

**Lanie Parish: **See? Kate wouldn't do that.

**Kate Beckett: **Who said I'm Kate?

**Javier Esposito: **You didn't...

**Kate Beckett: **Ah, I did.

**Kate Beckett: **

RECENT ACTIVITY:

Kate changed her relationship status with Richard to: In a relationship.

_Kate Beckett is offline._

**Lanie Parish: **When Kate finds out you are so dead.

**Richard Castle: **You guys won't tell her will you?

**Javier Esposito: **Our little secret... until she finds out.

**Kate Beckett: **Castle!

**Lanie Parish: **Here it comes.

**Kate Beckett: **How'd you find out my password?

**Richard Castle: **Oh, come on. We all know how much you like Modern Family.

**Kate Beckett: **I barely ever watch it!

**Richard Castle: **Because you're at the precinct.

**Lanie Parish: **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. You mean you actually have time to watch TV?

**Kate Beckett: **I don't always work. I spend a LOT of time, and I quote, 'getting my freak on'.

**Lanie Parish: **I don't care as long as it's with writer boy.

**Richard Castle: **I'm still here!

**Lanie Parish: **Oh, we know.

**Kate Beckett: **Lanie! Shut up!

**Javier Esposito: **Hey. No one tells my girl to shut up!

**Lanie Parish: **You say that to me all the time.

**Javier Esposito: **...Except me.

**Alexis Castle: **Dad. Honestly. You have to be nicer to Kate. Remember your last girlfriends?

**Richard Castle: **Yeah, but Kate takes my crap and throws it right back.

**Kate Beckett: **And I love to do it.

**Kevin Ryan: **You two should start a comedy act. You might make it big!

**Richard Castle: ** Man. I am a huge success. America's Funniest Home Videos, comedy and writing. I am on a ROLL!

**Kate Beckett: **Great. This will all go to his head and I'll be hearing about it all night.

**Richard Castle: **I apologize in advance.

**Kate Beckett: **I want dinner too.

**Richard Castle: **Deal.

**Kate Beckett: **And I'm going to change my status back.

**Richard Castle: **Okay that's a deal breaker.

**Lanie Parish: **Come one Kate. Leave it!

**Javier Esposito: **No! Change it back.

**Kate Beckett: **You guys bet on me changing it, didn't you?

**Lanie Parish: **I don't know what you're talking about...

**Javier Esposito: **Yep. Now idea here.

**Kate Beckett: **Guys, I'm about to give you some advice I think you should take.

**Lanie Parish: **Alright...

**Kate Beckett: **DON'T COME INTO WORK TOMORROW!

**Richard Castle: **It was a joke, guys. But she is kinda mad. Word of caution.

**Lanie Parish: **Yeah, I got that, thanks Captain Obvious.

**Richard Castle: **For some reason that is always my nickname.

**Kate Beckett: **I think I have that reason.

**Richard Castle: **Fine. But can't you call me something better? Like Captain Hunk?

**Kate Beckett: **Stick to writing murder mysteries, Shawn.

**Richard Castle: **Shawn? Oh! Shawn! Thanks Juliet. ;)

**Javier Esposito: **Castle. We were all here for your Psych conversation.

**Richard Castle: **Oh that's right.

**Alexis Castle: **Ha ha. IDK how I missed that part. That's pretty cute. Dad! Give us all nicknames.

**Kate Beckett: **I'd like to see where this goes.

**Richard Castle: **Okay, I'm Shawn. Kate's Juliet... *thinking.

**Javier Esposito: **Hurry up! I wanna see this and Lanie and I have dinner reservations in ½.

**Richard Castle: **YOU CAN'T RUSH GENIUS!

**Kate Beckett: **Pff. Genius... yeah right.

**Richard Castle: **Not helping! I need absolute silence.

**Kate Beckett: **You're thinking up nicknames. Not conducting brain surgery.

**Richard Castle: **Sh!

**Kate Beckett: **Sorry.

**Richard Castle: **Sh! You're a mouse in a library. Absolute quiet...

**Kate Beckett: **Okay it's been fifteen minutes.

**Lanie Parish: **Should we be worried?

**Kate Beckett: **I don't think so. It's not like he's gonna fall from the lamp any time soon.

**Javier Esposito: **I think he's fallen asleep.

**Kate Beckett: **This is ridiculous. Rick, just give us a call when you get them.

_Kate Beckett is offline._

**Lanie Parish: **Ha! I won!

* * *

**Good? Bad? Okay? I had an interesting day (let's just put it like that, I can't decide whether it was good or bad) and I good use some good reviews. Or bad, I just really want reviews. I wanna give the credit for the 'Captain Obvious' joke (though I know millions of people have probably heard it) to my math teacher because that's where I learned it. He also does the brain surgery one, too. I hope you liked this and I'll update with next chapter the moment I have it written out. I promise.**

**-Wednesday Addams  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sorry again for taking so long. It's kinda hard to keep up while you're doing as much as I've been doing. Field trips. Finals. Spirit club. WEB. Jazz band. Nursing a broken nose. High school forecasting. Last games. Filming. Audition for spring plays. And LOTS more. But enough about me. Here you go:

* * *

**

**Events:**

March 4 Tubing at the mountain!

RSVP: Yes* No* Maybe

**Kate Beckett: **March fourth... that's a work day. Even though you have a menial, unimportant job, Castle, we still have to go to work.

**Richard Castle: **Aw, come on. I bet you have a MILLION personal days stored up.

**Kate Beckett: **Why do you want to go tubing?

**Richard Castle: **Because last time I went snowboarding I broke my nose and lost three teeth. And you, Kate, won't teach me to ski.

**Kate Beckett: **I told you already Castle. I don't have that kind of patience.

**Richard Castle: **And I just felt like I wanted to get a little snow time in.

**Javier Esposito: **But, dude. Tubing? That's for kids.

**Richard Castle: **I thought I was six though...

**Lanie Parish: **You are six, Castle. The rest of us? Not so much.

**Richard Castle: **You guys! This could be so much fun. Alexis and I are going.

**Kate Beckett: **What did you have to promise to get her out of school?

**Alexis Castle: **I'm actually still waiting for the 'We're going to the mountain' bit. Dad? I have a French test today. I'm not skipping school.

**Richard Castle: **I'm not asking you to skip school. Just play hooky. It's this fun new game and I'll tell you all about it on the road to the mountain.

**Alexis Castle: **I read Tom Sawyer. I know what hooky is.

**Richard Castle: **Darn. Sometimes I underestimate your brains.

**Kate Beckett: **And sometimes I overestimate yours.

**Richard Castle: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Kate Beckett: **Exactly what it sounds like.

**Lanie Parish: **I think we all overestimated his brain.

**Richard Castle: **Maybe I should just change my name to Gilligan.

**Kevin Ryan: **No. Everyone knew he didn't have a brain so that wouldn't work.

**Richard Castle: **Thank you Encyclopedia Brown.

**Lanie Parish: **That reminds me. Why am I Rhianna?

**Richard Castle: **You have the same Oh-No-You-Didn't type of attitude.

**Kate Beckett: **She doesn't have that kind of attitude. I'd say it's a more Look-At-Me thing, at least that's how she appears on TV.

**Richard Castle: **Yes well we aren't 100% ourselves on TV. Nerves and anxiety are always getting in the way.

**Kate Beckett: **Does that mean you know Rhianna then?

**Richard Castle: **I took Alexis to one of her concerts a couple years ago. And we may or may not have had backstage tickets.

**Alexis Castle: **Okay before we completely desert the whole nickname subject, I would love to know why I am Mary Jane?

**Richard Castle: **I just did that cuz of the red hair. I almost nicknamed you Pebbles.

**Alexis Castle: **Mary Jane's fine. I love it actually...

**Richard Castle: **Good. Now who's in and who's out for our tubing trip tomorrow?

**Richard Castle: **Anyone? Aw come on.

**Kate Beckett: **Ehhh, fine.

**Lanie Parish: **Then I'm in too.

**Javier Esposito: **If Lanie's in that means I am too.

**Richard Castle: **Sweet. Juliet, Rhianna and Dwayne Johnson are in. Now, Mary Jane? Encyclopedia Brown? Maybe even Duffy?

**Kevin Ryan: **I guess.

**Jenny Duffy O'Malley: **Oh, I'd love too. But I have a meeting with a client tomorrow.

**Richard Castle: **Can't you reschedule it?

**Jenny Duffy O'Malley: **Why can't you reschedule the tubing day?

**Richard Castle: **Good comeback...

**Kevin Ryan: **You know with all of us gone tomorrow the captain is going to wonder.

**Richard Castle: **That's why I will come up with another Bestselling story to explain when we get back. Just like I'll do for Alexis.

**Alexis Castle: **So I'm guessing this is one of those times where I have to go, huh?

**Richard Castle: **Yeah kinda.

**Alexis Castle: **Fine...

**Richard Castle: **YES! This is going to be SO much fun.

**Kate Beckett: **I can't believe I agreed to this.

**Lanie Parish: **Neither can I.

**Kate Beckett: **Oh be quiet.

**Lanie Parish: **That's okay. I can always tease you about dating a six year old.

**Richard Castle: **Why can't I be a better age? Like two?

**Javier Esposito: **How is two a better age?

**Richard Castle: **The terrible twos. It's the best age for storytelling.

**Kevin Ryan: **Do you only think about writing?

**Richard Castle: **Among other things...

**Kate Beckett: **Why can't you ever keep these conversations age appropriate?

**Richard Castle: **Why? We're all adults here.

**Kate Beckett: **…

**Richard Castle: **Oh that's right. I'm two.

**Javier Esposito: **What self respecting man would call himself a two year old?

**Richard Castle: **Who said I was self respecting?

**Lanie Parish: **That's a good point.

**Kate Beckett: **Great. I'm dating an immature two year old with no self respect... How could this get any worse?

**Richard Castle: **Can we please leave my age alone? At least for five minutes?

**Lanie Parish: **Then what are we going to talk about?

**Richard Castle: **Why do I sit through this? Bye.

_Richard Castle is offline.

* * *

_

**Okay I know this one isn't as long as the normal ones, but I'm leaving to visit my cousin TheWorldofToast (she's an author here too case ur wondering) and I wanted to get this up before I leave. Hope you enjoyed this. Gotta go finish reading a book before Jane Kirkpatrick comes over for dinner tonight. :P**

**-Wednesday Addams  
**


End file.
